Tickled Pink in Someone Else's Shoes
by AimlessGirl
Summary: Alec and Magnus are enjoying their average morning; average being abnormal. Then, an opportunity arises to spend a day in the other's shoes. But when there is a misunderstanding can they trust one another again?
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! So in my other story Love, Hate, and Sequined Headbands I held a contest and two people won personalized stories for reviewing. So Wish2Dream requested something Alec and Magnus, incorporated with comedy and romance. So I would like to dedicate this story to Wish2Dream! I hope you enjoy it! And the same to all the rest of you!


	2. Chairman Meow's Revenge

Chapter One

Alec POV:

Alec was sprawled out on Magnus' black leather couch, watching the news when the _Gilligan's Island's _theme blared from the large flat screen. He groaned at the terrible sitcom but couldn't help the small grin that stretched across his face.

"I love this show so much!" an excited Magnus crooned as he plopped down next to Alec and snuggled up close to him, remote in hand. The shadowhunter rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arm around the warlock's shoulder.

He replied, "Unfortunately, I know. We watch at least ten of the episodes each day." Magnus just shushed him as his perfectly groomed brow furrowed in concentration of the outdated show.

Alec sighed and sat back in the plush couch, preparing to endure the torture that was about to ensue. The one thing that was worth all of this was getting to cuddle with Magnus. As if of their own accord his hand resting on Magnus' shoulder started to trace small circles on the warlock's skin through a soft rainbow-colored hoodie.

Magnus giggled and gently flinched away from the shadowhunter's touch. Alec shifted his gaze to the warlock who had a strained look on his face, as if he was trying not to laugh. The shadowhunter glanced at the TV and realized that it was a commercial so that couldn't have been the cause of Magnus' laughter. Alec grinned as a thought came across his mind. Maybe…

His fingers flashed out quickly and vigorously tickled Magnus' flat stomach. The warlock gasped in surprise but was soon giggling uncontrollably. Alec joined his laughter as the warlock begged for mercy. "Alec! Stop… it!" he gasped.

Alec wasn't satisfied though. This was payback for all of the mortifying things Magnus had done to him. He reluctantly pulled back his fingers for a mere second, and using the warlock's surprise he gently shoved the him off of the couch. Magnus landed with a thud on the hardwood floor and Alec didn't give him any time to register what was going on.

The laughing shadowhunter quickly hopped on top of Magnus, his slightly curly sable hair bouncing as he did so. With a devious look in his aqua eyes, Alec pulled up Magnus' hoodie just enough to reveal a strip of the warlock's ivory colored stomach with its obvious lack of a belly button.

Alec couldn't help barking out a laugh as the usually confident and even tempered warlock's golden-green cat eyes filled with a mixture of fear and mock anger. "No," Magnus squawked. "That would be a naughty, naughty Lightwood!" Alec just rolled his blue eyes.

"I'm not you're cat you know! Oh, and I give Chairman Meow much more credit than having to be talked to in that patronizing tone," he replied. Magnus, who had calmed considerably thinking that he had distracted the evil little lightwood, raised his black eyebrows.

"Okay," he sighed. "First off, I didn't understand half of that and secondly will you please get off of me now?" Alec chuckled and Magnus' hope dwindled as the look in the shadowhunter's eyes clearly said, 'No way in hell'.

"You know, this is pretty amazing. The legendary Magnus Bane is ticklish. I wonder how much," Alec said, more to himself than to anyone else. With that, he resumed his previous attack on the warlock with his fingers but this time without the thick fabric in his way. He was rewarded with Magnus cackling uncontrollably and writhing from Alec's unrelenting fingers.

Pretty soon, Alec himself was laughing so hard it was hard for him to continue his torture. Magnus immediately took advantage of this and shook the shadowhunter off, making Alec gasp as he fell backward onto the hard floor.

He felt the warlock's long fingers attempt to tickle his stomach which made him grin. "Sorry but I'm not ticklish," he said. Magnus' face fell into an adorable pout which made Alec giggle.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Magnus asked angrily. He raised his hand which had an ominous shower of aqua sparkles coming from it. Alec could only guess what he was going to do. He shuddered at the memory of his Mohawk that had been courtesy of Magnus when he forgot about their date one time. Long story short, he has never and never will forgot another date.

Alec jumped as Magnus screeched and tumbled off of him. He bolted up into a sitting position and looked over at the shrieking warlock. He started laughing again as he saw a fluffy black cat perched on Magnus' back that was repeatedly sticking him with his claws.

Finally, Magnus waved his hand and the cat flew across the floor with a bewildered look in its emerald eyes. "Damn cat!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his back and neck where Chairman Meow had scratched it.

"I think he's cute," Alec cooed as the cat rubbed up against his leg. He reached down and stroked the cat's fuzzy head. The cat began to purr loudly, aggravating Magnus. The warlock hissed at the tiny creature and it fled into the bedroom. Alec just laughed again and sank back onto the couch.

Magnus joined him with a brooding look on his face. "I really hate being ticklish! You have it so easy, not to be." He sighed. Alec snorted.

"Yeah I'm sure that being an all powerful warlock with infinite powers is terrible," Alec sarcastically remarked." He watched as Magnus' forehead crease in deep thought and couldn't help but feel both excited and nervous when the warlock's eyes lit up with a devious look, conveying he had a mischievous idea.

Magnus grinned widely, " Well due to my infinite powers I could… arrange a swap if you like." Alec sat back confused. What did he mean? Then, a light bulb went on in his head.

Alec sat upright and excitedly exclaimed, "Then let us begin!"


	3. Another Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys. I know it's been awhile since I've updated. I decided to take some time off because of my 19 year old brother's death. I just knew that whatever I was going to write would be depressing and that's only good in small dosages. But I think I am going to get back to writing now, so please hang in there with me. I'll update in a few days, maybe less.**

**Yours Psychotically,**

**AimlessGirl**


	4. Abracadabra and all that jazz

Chapter Two

Author's Note:

Sorry it's been forever but I finally updated. Hope you like.

Alec watched his boyfriend withwide aqua eyes. The warlock was prancing around the apartment chuckling evilly. Alec was seriously starting to regret his decision. "Maybe we should take a rain check on this."

Magnus made a disapproving noise. "Nonsense. This will be fun! Besides, I've always wanted to be the tall, dark, and handsome type." He hesitated as he peered down at his 5'11'' boyfriend from his 6'9'' height. He snickered, "Well perhaps we could switch tall with quite. And reserved. And boring. Why am I doing this again?"

He ducked as Alec tossed his shoe at him. The warlock made a tisk noise and waggled his finger at the shadowhunter that was sporting a self satisfied grin. With that, Magnus turned back to the book shelf he had been scanning. After a few more minutes, he spotted the old blue paperback he had been looking for.

"Let's get started shall we?" Magnus asked as he led Alec to the leather couch. He pushed back his soft black hair and looked over a particular page in the book. Alec enjoyed the look of his boyfriend concentrating. It was so adorably not like him.

Magnus nodded his head and then slammed the book shut, tossing it onto the nearby oak coffee table. "I get it now. Give me your forehead," he demanded. Alec just gave him a look.

The warlock sighed and rolled his feline eyes. "I know it sounds weird but it's the way you do it," he whined. Alec grinned and complied, scooting closer to Magnus and letting him put a hand over his forehead. "Good boy!" The warlock congratulated, ignoring the glare it granted from Alec.

Magnus closed his yellowish eyes and let his face relax like he was focusing on something. "What no bibbity, bopppity, boo? Or abracadabra?" Alec mocked. The warlock kept his eyes closed, making seem like he didn't hear him.

"Why must you be so irk full? And no, there isn't. Aside from the occasional spark, everything takes place up here," Magnus gestured to his exceedingly sparkly head. "Now be a good little shadowhunter and shut up. It may also make this more simple if you close your eyes."

Alec grinned and shook his head but did as he was told. He could hear Magnus breathing close to his face and shivered. He reminded himself what they were doing and not what he wanted to do right then.

Suddenly, Alec felt a pull in his mind. There was a rushing noise in his ears as he felt like he was being submerged in water. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant but it was one of the weirdest things he'd ever been through. And that's saying something being Magnus's significant other.

Alec gasped in a breath of air, not realizing he had stopped breathing. Next, his eyes popped open noticing he was now on his back…..and in the spot Magnus had been. He sat up quickly, then groaned and clutched his head as it throbbed.

His eyes grew wide as he felt very fine shoulder length hair, and also a sugar like substance. When he pulled back his hand, he noticed it's tan color and neon blue nail polish. Also, it was speckled with blue sparkles that matched the nails.

Alec glanced over to the other side of the couch and saw himself holding his head and groaning.


End file.
